Home
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Collection of domestic/cute drabbled between Taishiro and OC
1. Chapter 1

Taishiro slumped as he shuffled to the apartment, bandages wrapped around his forearms and part of his torso. His poor hero jacket was shredded after it had lasted almost a whole half year! He wore it's remnants, however, using the fabric to keep his shoulders warm.

He tugged the keys out of his pocket and unlocked it, quietly taking off his boots and kneepads by the door. Slowly stretching out, he yawned widely as he inhaled deeply, leaning back against the closed door. He let himself slide down, pressing his head to the door.

He breathed slowly, stretching his legs out on the floor. He'd landed in worst places for the night, he reasoned. The door wasn't too uncomfortable.

He let his head roll to the side at the shuffle of barefeet, a dim lamp turning on behind his eyelids. He softly and cracked open an eye before blinking both eyes open.

Alice yawned widely as she rubbed her eye, smiling softly at him. She wore one of his jackets over her tank top and sleep shorts, the jacket reaching down to her knees. "Babe? Come to bed."

He softly groaned, closing his eyes. "Too tired. Just gimmie a banket."

She shook her head and shuffled over, bending over to grab his wrists. "Come to bed."

He slumped and helped her pull him up, standing up to follow her to the bed. He yawned widely, faceplanting on the bed. She smiled softly and climbed up to kiss his cheek, gently guiding the torn jacket off his shoulders.

He moved his arms to let her pull it off and rolled over at her nudge. He felt her tug at his belt buckle and smiled slightly. He lifted his hips when she tugged at the waistband and heard her toss them aside.

She nudged him onto the bed properly and climbed up beside him, tugging the blanket up to his chest. Smiling softly, she gently tucked him in, settling into his side. He mumbled sleepily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, loosely holding her close.

She smiled softly, kissing the soft bicep. He had lost quite a bit of weight, but was still comfortably soft. At least he was home in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Taishiro smiled softly as he and Alice watched one of her romance movies. Well, she was watching it. His eyes were locked on her every move, watching as she tapped her feet and swayed ever so slightly, her fingers twisting together.

They'd been couch potatoes almost all day, just binging snacks, watching movies, and sharing sweet kisses. She insisted on getting up whenever necessary, claiming that he 'needed to conserve his energy'. He complied whenever possible, letting her take care of him for once.

He glanced up when the song shifted into another slow one, noticing the credits rolling. Smiling at an idea, he stood up, pulling her up with him. She looked up at him with a soft pout on her lips before blinking when he held her waist, gently swaying them.

She smiled softly and rested her arms around his shoulders. He was hunched over, his cheek resting on the top of her head as they continued to sway. She relaxed into his heat, tilting her head up to kiss him.

He slowly returned her kiss and gently squeezed her hips. She smiled softly up at him, humming along to the music. He smiled, kissing her cheeks as they continued their slow dance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Babe."

"No."

"Babe."

"No."

"Babe, please."

"No, babe."

Taishiro softly groaned into her neck, curling his fingers into the back of her shirt. He was stretched out across the bed, laying partially on top of her as she relaxed back. She held his shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly.

He peeked up at her, his lower lip poking out. "Babe, are you sure this is comfy? Not squished or nothing' are ya?"

She giggled softly and combed her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. "I promise if I was being squished I would've complained by now. This actually feels fantastic."

He nodded and settled down, kissing her neck as he tucked his face down. "If you insist. Are you sure?"

She giggled softly, gently tugging on his soft hair. "Well, I can't really feel my toes - "

"Babe!"

She laughed and squeaked when he pushed himself up, clinging to his shoulders in a weak attempt to pull him down. "I'm joking!"

He softly huffed and held her close, falling back to tuck her on top of him. "No."

"Babe."

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice softly hummed along to the music flowing out her speaker, swaying her hips as she stirred the large bowl of batter. Her ears twisted around at keys inserting into the lock. She smiled at a ding and slid across the floor on her socks, grabbing the oven mitts to take the tray out the oven.

Taishiro inhaled deeply as he stepped inside, a wide smile growing across his face. Tugging his boots off, he padded to the kitchen. He grinned at the cooling racks of cookies and hugged her waist, nuzzling the top of her head.

She giggled softly and smiled as she slid more small mounds of dough onto the next tray. "Release."

He let go of her to let her slide the tray into the oven. Looking over the platter of cooled cookies, he grinned widely at the variety. "What's the occasion?"

She hummed and hugged him, nuzzling his back. "Nothing. Just wanted my sweetie to have a sweet."

His soft cheeks turned pink and he grinned widely, scratching the back of his head. "Aww, you're too sweet."

She laughed and tugged him down to kiss his cheek. "Eat up. God knows how much I've snacked already."

He grabbed several at once and bent slightly, hooking his other arm under her knees before setting her on the counter. She giggled and swiped one of his cookies, munching on it. She purred softly at the warm, gooey chocolate, shifting back some on the counter.

He smiled at her, eating the cookies before looking over at the still-cooling cookies. "How long have those been sitting?"

She hummed and tugged her phone out her hoodie pocket, glancing through her playlist. "Almost three songs, so about ten minutes."

He chuckled softly and gently hugged her waist, resting his head on hers. The counter gave her a boost, but height boost be damned, he still stood a solid foot and a half over her. She purred softly and wrapped her tail around his arm, nuzzling his soft bicep.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, dusting off the crumbs that landed in her hair. "Sorry."

She smiled up at him, tiltling her head back. "It's all good. Besides, I got a big ol' bottle of bubble bath for later."

He grinned widely down at her. "Really?"

She giggled and nodded, swinging her feet. "Uh huh. And, yes, it's a sweet scent like always."

He gently squeezed her hip and gave her a swift kiss before leaning away to grab more cookies. "Aw, I couldn't ask for anyone sweeter than you."

She turned pink and waved her hand. "You are definitely sweeter, Gummy Bear."

He grinned and booped her nose. "Well, you're cuter."

She scrunched up her nose and mockingly snipped at his finger. "Am not."

He hummed in thought, tapping his fingers on his arm. "Jury's decided, you're actually both cuter and sweeter."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest before a piece of cookie was shoved into her mouth. She gave him a look and flipped him off, earning a loud laugh from him. She rolled her eyes, forcing her smile down as she ate the cookie.

He grinned widely, kissing her cheek. "I win."


	5. Chapter 5

Taishiro smiled softly as he soaked in the large tub, Alice resting on top of him. She purred softly, her head on his soft chest while her tail swished through the warm water. He rubbed her back slowly, his other hand resting on her hip.

Soft music flowed through the small speaker perched on the sink counter, filling the room. Candles were lit around the edge of the tub and the main light was off, bathing them in a soft glow. The remaining bubbles from the bubble bath floated around, clinging to the sides and their skin.

It wasn't any special occasion or any celebration. It was actually a relatively boring day. He'd done paperwork and she lounged about his office, delivering paperwork when needed.

They'd just gotten home and she grabbed his hands, pulling him to the bathroom. She pushed him to the tub while gathering candles and setting up a playlist on her phone. He was more than happy to let her push his clothes off him and follow him into the tub before lounging on top of him.

Alice purred softly, gently nuzzling his shoulder. She softly mumbled, "I think my toes are wrinkly raisins."

He smiled softly and combed his fingers through her hair. "Mine are, too."

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek, settling back down. "Oh well."

Neither of them wanted to move, though. They were too comfortable, soaking in the warm water. Basking in each other's presence. No sexual implications. Just being together.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice giggled softly as she guided her charactet's kart through the finish line. Taishiro softly huffed as he trailed behind her, in fourth place. She smiled widely and tugged him down to kiss his cheek, her tail flicking quickly.

He pouted and set down his large controller, slumping back into the couch cushions. "You're too good."

She stretched out and up, slinging her arms around his neck as she sat up on her knees. "Aww, you just need more practice. Wanna try the fighter again?"

He groaned against her shoulder, pulling her into his lap. "No. Just ain't got that hand-eye coordination like you kitten."

She giggled and nuzzled his shoulder, purring softly. "It's alright. Sera gives me a run for my money sometimes, so I know the pain."

He tucked her close and lightly pouted at her. "Why don't we play that cute farming game again? That was much better."

She smiled widely. "You really like Stardew that much?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, it was a lot slower paced and we can make our own farm together. You can catch every fish while I go mining and we both work on the crops and farm animals. Eventually."

She grinned wdely, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Or we can play separately and have a race of who gets the center done first."

He laughed and squeezed her hip. "You're on!"


	7. Chapter 7

Alice stretched across the bed, nuzzling her pillow. She smiled sleepily, watching as Taishiro tugged on his hero jacket, zipping it up. She purred softly, her tail lazily flicking in the air.

He walked over and smiled, bending over to lightly kiss her. "Sorry for waking you."

She smiled sleepily at him, reaching up to adjust his mask. "Is okay. Stay safe."

He smiled softly, gently cupping her cheek as she tugged his hood up. "I always do. I love you."

She purred softly, settling down as he tugged the blanket over her. "Love ya too."


	8. Chapter 8

Taishiro relaxed as Alice sat on his back, her soft, lotion-covered hands kneading his back. He sipped some of his soda through the straw, his head resting on a pillow. Her soft purrs were just barely noticable over the tv, but he enjoyed listening to them nontheless.

He smiled softly, setting the empty bottle down as she moved to straighten up, her back popping. "Lotion?"

She nodded and leaned over, bracing one hand against his back while she held out her other. "Yup. You smell absolutely yummy, Gummy Bear."

He squeezed a large dollop onto her offered palm, his cheeks turning rosy. "Ah, thanks, cupcake."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, lingering to purr happily against him. He smiled widely, kissing her cheek as she moved back to her spot. He shuddered at the initial touch of cool lotion on his back before she continued here kneading, gently squeezing the plush skin.

He closed his eyes, a yawn escaping him. It certainly wasn't a deep massage, but damn was it nice.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice lounged on her life-sized, Fat Gum beanbag, sunlight straming in from the open window. She purred contently, hugging the soft 'neck' of the beanbag and her head resting on it's 'chest'. She wore one of his smaller tee shirts and some boxers, the waist rolled to stay on her hips.

Taishiro had been gone for several long days, in another region for Hero work. She was content to stay home and do a few things, like her own work or tackling the laundry they both kept putting off. She'd somehow managed to run out of panties completely, probably from a combination of Tai ripping them and them getting stained beyond repair.

She purred, rolling over to lay on her back. She shifted around before settling back, tapping her fingers along to the music playing through her earbuds. She smiled sleepily, closing her eyes and easily dozing into a light sleep.

Taishiro smiled widely as he unlocked the door, stepping in and bracing himself for the expected launch. "I'm home!"

He blinked when the glomp never happened and looked around. Maybe she had gone out? He lightly pouted and locked the door, kneeling down to undo his boots and setting his bag on the floor.

Making his way to the kitchen, his grin returned at the sight of Alice. She was curled up on her side, her tail flicking slowly. Audible music sang through her earbuds, far too loud to be healthy.

He knelt down beside the beanbag, reaching out to pull her into a gentle hug. She jerked awake and mumbled softly, curling her fingers in his jacket. Loud purrs filled his ears as she nuzzled his chest, stretching her arms to hug his neck.

"Glad to have you home."


	10. Chapter 10

Taishiro looked up from his paperwork as the apartmet door opened. Alice slumped back against the door, toeing off her shoes with her eyes closed and her ears folded flat. He turned off the tv and stood up, walking over to scoop her up.

She pressed her face in his shoulder and took a shakey breath, her hands latching onto his chest to knead the plush. He kissed the top of her head and turned off the main light, the only light coming in through the window blinds.

He sat back on the couch and softly mumbled, "May I turn on the lamp? I got some paperwork to do."

She nodded slightly, continuing to knead his chest. He smiled softly and reached over, flicking it on. Cradling her close, he opened the drawer and tugged out the chewable necklace.

She peeked up when he touched the smooth silicone to her cheek. She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the shark, purring softly as she gently chewed on it. He kissed her temple and held her close.

She curled into him as he continued his paperwork, his large stomach putting pressure on her. She closed her eyes, basking in the weight and warmth he provided. She gently nibbled on the shark chewable, gripping his soft hoodie.


End file.
